The present invention relates generally to a universal or general purpose cart system and, in particular to a universal toy cart and a plurality of interchangeable attachments.
Push carts are well known for providing effective means of transporting persons or objects of all types. Push carts are employed in numerous applications including, but not limited to, shopping carts, strollers, tool carts, garden carts, childrens"" walkers, utility carts, refuse carts and food service carts. Children enjoy using carts to imitate various activities encountered in everyday life (e.g., grocery shopping with a shopping cart or imitating walking a baby with a doll stroller). Toy carts help to provide a child with a sense of control and ownership. Carts, particularly toy carts, are typically designed to perform a specific function. Such carts include a frame and an attachment integrally formed or fixed to the frame.
Such carts however have a number of drawbacks. Typically, each separate cart has a different design and configuration. Due to the single purpose or single function design of most carts, it is not uncommon for a user to have to obtain multiple carts to perform different tasks. The need for an additional cart typically arises because the user has outgrown, or otherwise no longer requires, the function provided by original cart. Also, carts typically are quite large, making storage and transportation difficult. Moreover, due to their size, carts can also be expensive, with a large portion of the cost of a cart being attributable to material and transportation costs.
Thus, there is a continuing need for a single cart structure which can accommodate multiple functions with a minimal amount of modification. What is needed is a multi-functional cart system which can adapt to the varied needs of the user thereby eliminating the need to obtain several different separate carts. It would be advantageous to provide a cart system which is easier to store, easier to transport and cheaper to produce. What is needed is a cart system which maximizes the usefulness of a cart, while reducing the costs and the material waste associated with the manufacturing of the cart.
The present invention provides a portable toy including a toy push cart frame and one toy attachment. The frame includes a base portion of a predetermined width and at least one projection upwardly extending from the base portion. The projection has a height which is preferably greater than the width of the base portion. The frame interchangeably supports and is removeably coupled to one of a plurality of toy attachments.
The present invention also provides a utilitarian attachment for a toy push cart system. The system includes a frame having a generally flat base portion and at least one support member upwardly extending from the base. The attachment includes a toy body configured for removable and interchangeable attachment to the universal push cart frame. The body is substantially suspended from the base portion of the body, and the body is formed as one of a shop cart basket, a doll stroller seat, a tool box, a work bench, a refuse container, a garden equipment container, a serving bin and an activity center.
The present invention also provides a universal push cart system including a push cart frame and at least two bodies. One of the bodies is selectably and interchangeably attached to the frame. The bodies are selected from the group consisting of a shop cart basket, a doll stroller seat, a tool box, a work bench, a refuse container, a garden equipment container, a serving bin, a toddler activity center and combinations thereof.
The present invention also provides an injection molded wheel and hub assembly for a toy vehicle. The wheel and hub assembly includes first and second disks. The first disk has a hub opening, and the second disk is coupled to the first disk to form the wheel and hub assembly. The second disk has an axial projection for engaging the hub opening. The axial projection includes an axle receiving opening.